A Gallagher and Blackthorne Love Story
by 13974ever
Summary: Wow so new story, crazy idea I know! This will most likely be a collection of unrelated One-Shots (depending on the feedback). DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT ANY ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS I CREATE AND THE PLOTS! ALLY CARTER OWNS THE GALLAGHER GIRLS! Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! ZAMMIE, BRANT, JIZ, and whoever I put with Macey. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Bad Endings, New Beginnings**

**Cammie POV**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I ran down the stairs to answer the door. It was Sunday night and that should be Zach at the door. Every Sunday night since we were 12, we've hung out at each other's houses. I opened the door to find Zach standing there with a movie and a giant bag of M&M's. They have been my favorite candy since Zach and I shared a bag of them on the bus ride home from a field trip to DC in the 3rd grade.

"Hey Zachy!"

"Hey Camster!"

"Come in. What movie did you pick?"

"A sappy chick-flick."

"Oh, which one?"

"Um, the Wedding Date."

"I love that movie!"

"I know, Grant told me."

"Oh, okay. Well why don't you go set up in my room while I grab two sodas?"

Zach walked up the stairs and I went into the garage and grabbed two Dr. Pepper's. When I got upstairs I was surprised to see what Zach had done. He had undone my bed and was lying under the sheets. I sat the sodas down on the bedside table and jumped on top of Zach. He groaned and tried to push me off of him. I rolled off of him, laughing like a hyena. We sat down next to each other and started the movie. About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I paused the movie and then chased after Zach, who had already started to go down the stairs. Zach got to the door before I did. I quickly ran up and jumped on his back, making him fall over.

"Hey Cammie."

I got off of Zach and looked up to see Grant, my boyfriend. "Hey Grant. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out."

"You know I hang out with Zach every Sunday. Why would you come here if you knew I was hanging out with Zach?"

He sighed. "I don't like when you hang out with Zach. I know he's my best friend, but I don't like the idea of you being alone with him."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem, doesn't it?"

"Cammie, baby, don't be like this."

"Like what, Grant?"

Before he could answer, Zach walks up to us. He pulls on his jacket and says, "I should probably go."

"What? No! Don't leave, we're not done with the movie yet."

"Why don't you finish it with Grant. He's your boyfriend, not me."

"Grant leave. Zach stay. I'll call you later Grant," I say as I close the door.

"Camster. Why did you do that?"

"Because he had no right to come here. He needs to learn how to trust us. It's not like I'm cheating on him with you. Anyways, we have a movie to finish."

He takes off his jacket and we race upstairs. He wins, of course. We continue to watch our movie and I ignore all the calls and texts that I get from Grant. I can't even remember why I went out with him in the first place. Most days he's a gentleman and very sweet, but days like today make me question our relationship. I'm only going to give Grant one more chance.

The movie finished about an hour later. I guess I missed the ending because I heard Zach calling my name.

"Cammie? Cam? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my trance, "Oh, sorry. I'm okay."

"No you're not. Are you over thinking about what happened with Grant?"

"Maybe."

"Give me your phone."

I handed him my iPhone. He puts in the password, which is his nickname 'ZachyPoo3', and goes to my contacts. He scrolls until he finds Grant. He quickly types a text message to him. It said, "Hey Grant. This is getting old and I don't think I can take it any longer. I think we need a break, so I'm breaking up with you."

I looked over Zach's shoulder, "What? Zach! Why did you do that?"

"I did it so I wouldn't get into trouble for this." He leaned in and hugged me.

"Thanks, Zach."

"You're welcome."

I laid down in my bed and was starting to doze off. Zach went to my closet and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped it around me and sat down next to me. I fell asleep with Zach playing with my hair. I woke up awhile later to find the doors to my balcony open. I went out on the balcony and saw that Zach had jumped from my balcony to his. I looked through the window and saw that he was asleep. I went to grab my phone, but it was nowhere in sight. That left one possibility. Zach. I figured I'd get my phone back later today. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. After I showered and got dressed, I blow dried my hair and then straightened my hair. I heard a knock at my balcony door.

"Come in."

Zach walked into my room. "How did you know it was me? What if I was a robber?"

"Seriously Zach? I knew it was you. Have you seen my phone?"

"Psh, no. The last time I saw your phone was last night when you broke up with Grant."

"Correction! When YOU pretended to be me and broke up with Grant. "

"No need to say the details."

"Whatever. Just give me my phone." He handed me my phone and then sat down on my bed.

"Zach! I just made my bed! Get off of it!"

"Okay, okay. Hurry up! We have to get to school. By the way, I'm driving today."

"Whatever, I'm ready. Let's get to school."

We walked downstairs, into the kitchen. As usual, my parents were already at work. My mom left my lunch on the kitchen counter.

"Zach! Did you already eat breakfast?"

"No, I figured we would stop at Chick-fil-a."

"Okay. I'll grab some cash."

"STOP! I'm paying."

"Okay." We walked outside to his truck. He took my backpack and put it with his in the bed of the truck. Then he climbed into the truck and started the engine. We pulled out of the driveway and made our way to chick-fil-a. Zach ordered our food and then pulled into the parking lot at the school. He got out of the car and climbed into the bed of his truck. He pulled a blanket out of his backpack and spread it out.

"What are you doing, Zach?"

"I'm spreading out a blanket for our picnic. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I guess I'll join you." I climbed into the bed of his truck and sat down across from him. "Won't we be late for class?"

"Nope. Do you realize how early it is?"

"No, what time is it?"

"It's 5:45. We don't have to be in class until 6:45."

"Oh, okay. Why are we so early?"

"So we can enjoy our yummy breakfast. Now, will you stop asking so many questions?"

"I guess so. Wait, one more question."

"Yes?"

"Is this a date? It doesn't have to be, I'm just wondering."

"Do you want it to be?"

"Just answer the question, ZachyPoo."

"I would like it to be, but if you're not ready then we can wait."

"Well then I guess this is just two friends having breakfast before school."

Zach looked down, "Okay. Well you better eat up. We only have 30 minutes."

"Alright. Oh gosh, look whose car just pulled into the parking lot. Grant."

Zach looked over to see Grant pulling his Mustang into the parking lot. He parks right next to Zach's truck. Grant gets out of his car and walks over to the bed of Zach's truck.

"Hey, Cammie."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Well that's unfortunate. I broke up with you, remember?"

"We both know you didn't mean it. I mean, why would you break up with me for a guy who doesn't even have a nicer car?"

"Zach and I aren't going out and I happen to love his truck. Why don't you just go away?"

"Alright. See you later babe."

"I'm not your babe. Now please leave."

"Okay. Bye."

Zach and I finished eating our breakfast and then cleaned up our mess. We grabbed our bags and headed towards the school. Zach threw away our trash in a nearby trashcan and then walked me to my locker. I gather my things and then walk with Zach to his locker. Once he has all of his books and such for class, we walk to our first class. When we get into the classroom, we take our seats next to each other in the back of the classroom. Mr. Solomon, our history teacher, walks in to the classroom.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr. Solomon."

"I expect you all had a very nice weekend. Now, let's get down to business. As many of you know, we have midterms in less than a month. This is the time when you need to really focus. I will provide study guides and practice tests, but you need to make sure you do your best. Here's your assignment for class today," he said, handing out a couple sheets of paper. "If you don't finish, it's your homework. Get to work!"

As the rest of the day progressed, Zach and I got many funny looks from everyone we passed in the hallway. At lunch Grant was sitting with my best friend Bex. I walked up to her, "Hey, I'm sitting over there with Zach today. I'll see you after school for practice."

"Alright. Wait? Why aren't you sitting with Grant? He's your boyfriend."

"Actually, I dumped him last night. Don't worry, I'll explain later."

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay."

I walked to the table Zach was sitting at. "Hey, looks like we're sitting alone."

"It's okay. I like it better this way."

"Oh. Really? You don't mind being a loner?"

"Not when you're being a loner with me."

"Ha ha ha. I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one. What do you have for lunch today?"

"I have the usual. Peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich. Why?"

"Do you want to trade? I have your favorite."

"Mmm I love peanut butter and banana. Here," I handed him my sandwich as he handed me his.

"So, what are we going to do this Sunday?"

He looked at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. "Well maybe we could go out. We always stay home, so maybe we should go out and do something. How about we go bowling, or maybe miniature golf?"

"Bowling sounds fun. I haven't gone bowling in years."

"Well then I guess we'll go bowling. Just so you know, I don't expect this to be a date. It's like this morning. We're just two friends hanging out."

"Zach, everything will be okay. I know what you were trying to say. Are you ready to go throw away your trash?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"Okay let's go."

We walked to the trashcans and dumped our trash in the trashcans. After we finished, we decided to go study in the library. As we walked to the library, we decided to stop by my locker. We finally reached my locker. I opened it and grabbed what I needed. We continued our walk to the library on the third floor of our high school.

"So, are you mad at me for dumping your boyfriend for you? Ever since I did it you've seemed kind of spaced out."

"Well, at first I was a little mad, but then I realized the truth. Ever since he and I had started going out, he's tried to get me to stop hanging out with you. He needs to realize that you've been my friend longer and that you and I don't have the kind of relationship he thinks we do. It's not like you and I are going to start dating. We don't have that kind of relationship. You are more of a brother to me."

"Oh, definitely. It's not like you were cheating on him. You are just tired of him trying to dictate what you do and who you hang out with. I get what you're saying. I have a question for you, though."

"What's your question?"

"How would you feel about going to the Winter Formal with me, as a friend?"

"Um, I guess that would be okay. Considering it is a few months away, I'll go with you."

"Great," he said. We had reached the library. "So what should we study first?"

"How about history, since it's our first period class?"

"That works for me. Did you finish the assignment in class?"

"I did half of it. I only have 4 more essay questions to answer."

"I have the same."

"Well, let's get started."

We finished all of our history, French, math, and science homework. We had study hall right after lunch, so by the time we had finished all of our homework; it was time to go home. Since I was on the cheerleading squad, I had to go to practice. I went into the locker rooms to change into my practice uniform. I don't know why we call it a uniform. It's just a sports bra and booty shorts. We all grabbed our bags and ran out to the track. The football team has the field for practice today, so we're doing a bunch of conditioning and stunting. We set our bags down on the benches and formed a circle so we could all stretch. The football team ran out onto the field and we received many whistles and shouts. Zach, who was on the team, ran over to the circle.

"Hey Cam."

"Hi Zach."

"Am I still giving you a ride today?"

"You give me a ride every day. Why do you always come over here to ask?"

"Can't I just come over here to verify? I wouldn't want to cause confusion."

"Zach, you're giving me a ride home, like you do every day. Now, you need to get to practice. I wouldn't want to get another lecture from coach because you insist on coming over here to talk."

"Cam, that hurts. Right here," he pointed to his heart. "I'm not leaving until you give me a hug."

I stood up and hugged him. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He started to run around the football field, laughing like crazy.

"Zach! Zach! Please put me down," I slammed my fists on his back. "ZACH! Now, please!"

"Not until you tell me what I want to hear," he demands.

"Fine, Zach. You're my favorite person in the whole wide world. You're so cool and HOT! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

He puts me down, "Now, was that so hard to do?"

Before I could respond, I heard the head coach of the football team. "ZACH! STOP FRATENIZING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET OVER HERE!"

"Coach! For the bazillionth time, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Zach pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. He claims it gives him good luck, but I don't believe in luck. I jogged back to the circle. We began to stretch our legs, arms, back, and wrists. After we stretched, we were told to run 3 miles, which is 12 laps around the track. Yes, our coach is insane. We started running and I was in the lead. After all twelve laps, I was in the lead, which means I get a 10 minute break before continuing practice. When I crossed the finish line, the whole football team was standing there in shock. Apparently I ran really fast. Zach looked from me, to the rest of the squad. They were 3 laps behind me.

Zach walked up to me. "That's my girl! Way to show them up!"

"Thanks Zach. I need water….Now…."

"Hey! Someone get my girl some water!"

Grant looked at me. "His girl?"

"Grant, he's my best friend. He likes to call me his girl. Now get over it. We're not getting back together."

Zach walked up and handed me a bottle of water. He put his arm around me and gave me a side hug. Grant looked at us momentarily and then walked away with his head down. I went back to practice and Zach did the same. This was going to be a long day.

**Part 2: He Could Be The One…**

**Cammie POV**

After practice was over, I went to the locker room to shower. After quickly showering and changing into my regular clothes, I walked out to Zach's truck. He was already there, so I didn't have to wait.

"Hey Cam, how was practice?"

"Oh, the usual," I got into the car. "Just practice, practice, practice."

"Well practice does make perfect."

"That's what they tell us."

"Haha, so do you want to stop to get ice cream on the way home?"

"Hello? Did you forget something?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"What did I forget?"

"You forgot that I'm a cheerleader on a strict diet."

"Sorry. How about we go get some fat free frozen yogurt?"

"Where are we going to find fat free frozen yogurt?"

"I know a place."

"Does this place happen to be one of those places that you know that's like miles away?"

"Psh, no. Just sit back, relax, and we'll be there soon enough."

"Sure. Every time you say that, we're in the car for hours."

"Well do you want frozen yogurt or not?"

"I want frozen yogurt."

"Then just relax, we'll be there soon."

"I'm going to start on my homework so I don't have to stay up for hours tonight doing it."

"You do that."

The car grew silent as I worked on my homework. First up was health. That class was so much fun because I sat next to one of my good friends Lea. She's on the volleyball team so we work out over the summer together. Once I finished labeling the skeletal, muscular, and cardiovascular systems I put my binder away. Next was English. This class was so easy. I studied my vocabulary words and read some of Romeo and Juliet, while highlighting important passages. For French class I had to hold a conversation with somebody and it had to be at least five minutes. I figure I'll do that later. Luckily for me I didn't have any Geometry.

I turned to face Zach. "Are we there yet?"

"Cammie, I swear to God if you ask me that a billion times like last week, I'll turn the car around and won't get you frozen yogurt."

"Jeez, I was just wondering."

"Well they do say curiosity killed your cat Suzie."

"You're so funny Zach. How much longer do you think?"

"I think we have about five more minutes."

"Alright." I sat back and wondered, 'What is Zach thinking about right now.'

**ZACH POV**

Wow. This is not good. How can I be falling for my best friend? I glance at Cammie. Her nose is buried in a book, as usual. She looked so cute. You could tell when she didn't like part of the book because her nose would scrunch up and her eyebrows would come together. Apparently the part she was reading wasn't very entertaining.

I turned to her. "What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes widened momentarily, "Um, nothing?"

I laughed. "Yeah, right. You're always thinking about something."

"I am not! Gosh, you're so mean to me sometimes. Anyways, I was wondering what you were thinking about. "

"Point made. You're always thinking or talking."

"You know, there is a difference between thinking and wondering." She smirks at me, obviously thinking she won our little debate.

"Do you want frozen yogurt or not?"

"Yes please!"

"Then shut up. We're here."

We both got out of the car and walked into the frozen yogurt place. After Zach paid for the frozen yogurt, we headed back to the car to head home.

-TIME SKIP-

**CAMMIE POV**

Wow. Today was such a long day! I don't know what I'm going to do with Zach. I mean, I like him. A lot. But I don't want to risk our friendship (AN: No joke. It totally sucks). I'll just have to think about this later. Before I could do anything else, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I ignored her and continued to pace around my room. "CAMMIE! It's for you. Zach's here!"

"I'm busy mom!"

"You're never busy for Zach! Why now?"

"Ugh Mom! Just leave me alone and tell Zach I'll talk to him tomorrow!" I stopped pacing and fell face forward onto my bed, hoping she would just leave me alone. She did have a point though. I always jumped at the chance to talk to Zach. What was so different about this time? I'll just have to sleep on it. I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

-TIME SKIP-1:58 AM-CAMMIE POV STILL-

I jolted awake. I had the answers I needed. I jumped out of bed and ran to the balcony. I jumped from my balcony to Zach's. I tried to open the door but it was locked. He thought he could lock me out! Ha! He's not very smart. I reached into the plant sitting next to the door and pulled out a silver key. I unlocked the door and walked into Zach's room. He was sitting at his desk while looking at an old picture of us and listening to his iPod. I walked up to him quietly and tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want, Cammie? It's 2:00!" He looks at me with sad eyes.

"You."

He looks at me as if I'm a 3 headed dragon. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you." He looked away for a second and then back to me. I could see him smiling even though it was dark.

"Prove it." He said. I laughed at his attempt at subtlety.

"Okay." I grabbed his hands and pulled him up to stand next to me. Next thing he knew I was kissing him. We continued kissing until the door suddenly opened.

"Zach sweetie, it's getting late. Your father and I are going to- oh! Hello Cammie. How are you?" Nothing worse than being caught making out, in the middle of the night, in your shortest and most showing pajamas, by your crush's mom.

**-FINI-**


	2. When Will We Meet Again?

When will we meet again?

One-shot. AU. No spies.

Summary: Zach is on tour with his band in Europe and he misses his girlfriend Cammie. Will he see her again soon?

"Zach! Let's go! You've got to stop moping around about Cammie. You'll see her when we get back."

That's Grant for you. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend and basically my brother, but sometimes he is so annoying.

"I'm not moping; I just miss her a lot. How would you feel if you and Bex had been dating for almost two years, and then never got to see her?"

"Mon frère, you forget that Bex and I just had our one year anniversary."

"Grant! Mine and Cammie's two year is in less than a week. And guess where I'll be? That's right! Right here! I won't even get to see her on our two year anniversary. What if she finds someone else because I'm never home?"

"DUDE! CHILL! She won't find someone else! She is completely in love with you!"

"I know man, I'm just really upset. I think I'm going to go lay in bed. Goodnight…"

"Goodnight bro…"

I walked into my room of our hotel suite just I time to hear my Iphone ring. I ignored it and it rang three more times before I finally picked it up off the floor. It was Cammie!

"Hello?"

"Hey Zachybear! I called four times. What took you so long?"

"I wasn't feeling like talking, but then I realized it was you."

"Well I'm glad you picked up. Why don't you feel like talking?"

"I was feeling upset because I won't be there for our two year anniversary."

"Oh…I hadn't even thought about it. Man that really stinks…"

"Tell me about it….I've been moping all month…"

"Sweetie, don't worry about it…"

"How can I not worry about it?"

"Just know that you'll see me when you get back next month."

"That's not soon enough."

"Well it's going to have to be."

"What if I end the tour and come back now? I think that could work. Grant might get mad….but it would be worth it if I could see you…"

"I can't let you do that for me. It would be the end of your career."

"I could just say that I got really sick and there was no other way."

"Well you do what you want to do. I have to go, but I'll see you next month."

"Okay. Bye…."

"Bye…"

"I love you, Cammie."

"I know, I love you too Zach."

I fell asleep moments later with a smile on my face.

"Zachybear! Wake up Sweetie."

"Mmm Cammie…."

"Get up Sweetie. We have to go to rehearsal."

I shot up in bed. "Grant! I swear if you ever do that again, I'll kill you!"

I looked around but Grant wasn't there, Cammie was there.

"Cammie?"

"Yes, it's me Zach."

"When did you get here?"

"Early this morning. Why?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you upset? I just wanted to see you and Grant called me last night said you were really upset. He said you were so upset that you went to bed at 7:45. Is that true?"

"Well…yea…but you didn't have to come. Will your mom be okay with you here?"

"Zachybear…she bought me the plane ticket. Are you not happy to see me?"

"Well….I would've liked some advanced notice so you wouldn't have to see me in my girly boxers."

"Girly boxers?"

"You know the boxers you got me after we first started going out? The ones with the hearts on them?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I've been missing you so much, so I'm wearing them right now."

"Let me see."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a shirt on…"

"So? What's the difference between seeing you in your boxers and seeing you in a swimsuit?"

"Oh…I didn't think about that."

"Come on….show me."

I lifted the corner of my blanket so Cammie could see. She started laughing hysterically.

"See! I told you!"

"What? Oh…they're not THAT bad…."

"Whatever…."

"Hey! Don't be all grumpy with me! I just flew half way across the world in the middle of the night to see you and I haven't even gotten a kiss yet."

"You don't deserve a kiss! You laughed at me!"

"Well in that case….I think I'll just leave and go back home…"

She starts to leave and I reach up and grab her. She falls onto my bed on top of me.

"No baby! Stay please!"

"That's what I thought…"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go pick me out an outfit?"

"Yes I can. Where's your closet?"

"Over there," I said pointing to a door.

She walked into the closet and seconds later she ran back out.

I gave her a puzzling look, "Where are my clothes?"

"I can't believe you! Did you know I was coming?"

I looked up at her standing with a huge stuffed dog and a huge box. "No, I was actually planning on coming to visit you, but you surprised me." "Oh, okay. Can I open it?" "No! You have to wait until next week." "Zachy, that's not fair…" "Maybe I'll let you open part of the present if…" She looked at me expectantly. "If…if what?!" "If you give me a kiss." "Okay…" She kisses my cheek. "Well I guess that'll count." "So what part can I open?" I look at her. "Hold on," I walk into my closet and bring out 3 other presents of various sizes. "Pick any present except for the smallest." "Did you seriously get me 5 presents total?" "Yep! I got one from everyone town I visited in the UK." "Awwww….hmmm…I think I'll open this one." She picks up one of the smaller boxes. She slowly opens it and finds a silver necklace. ( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=52347247) She gasps. It's the infinity symbol. "I love it!" "Not as much as I love you." This earned me a kiss from Cammie. "So, Zach, you should probably get ready. You actually do have to go to rehearsal and if you're late, Grant will suspect something." "Alright. Can you get out so I can shower and change?" "Hmmm," she debated for a moment. "I think I'll stay here. Don't worry I'll close my eyes when you need me to." She scooted up onto my bed and burrowed in the blankets. I silently laughed as she said, "Mmm! It smells like you!" "I'll be right back, Cammie." Time Skip- After Rehearsal Tonight I was going to take Cammie to dinner. But, when we got back from rehearsal we ordered some pizza, Cammie's favorite. We were currently hanging out in the hotel room. "Zach?" Cammie asked me. "Yes?" "Were you really about to throw away your career for me?" I looked at her and smiled. "I'd do anything for you. I love you so much that I'd take a bullet for you." She came over to my side of the table and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you so much Zach." "I love you too." TIME SKIP- The Day of Their Anniversary- CAMMIE POV I was in the middle of having the worst nightmare. It had started out as a great dream. I was at the beach with Zach and our future kids. I was sitting on the sand making a sand castle with our youngest, Annabel, while Zach was in the water surfing with Amelia, Alex, and Aaron. We were having such a good day until a young woman went up to Zach and started flirting with him. Ever since he had retired from singing, tons of people had been trying to break us apart. I frowned when I saw our kids running to me crying. I asked them what was the matter and they pointed to their dad, who was currently kissing the blond twig. I woke up in a cold sweat. "ZACH! ZACH! ZACH! What do you have planned for Cammie today?!" Oh Grant, he's so stupid sometimes. Why would Zach tell him when they know I'm sleeping in the room next to them? My heart sinks when I hear Zach say "Nothing. Nothing at all." I jump out of bed and run into Zach's room. "You jerk! I never want to see you again. Don't try to find me!" I grab my suitcase, wallet, passport, and run out of the hotel, to the nearest airport. Epilogue Sadly, Zach took my advice. He never came to find me. Grant said it was because he was so sad and that I had broken his heart. I saw Zach the other day. He did end up ending the tour and quit music all together. When I saw him, I was in the grocery store. He was holding a toddler in his arms and walking behind some chick. I later found out that this was his wife. Our eyes had connected and tears started to fall. He had moved on, found somebody new. And sadly, I wanted that kid to be mine. I wanted to be his wife, the one he would hold at night. But I wasn't and I never would be. Now I know. Never let the one you love go, because honestly, they won't come back. 


End file.
